Bashful
Bashful is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Roles: *He played Old Man Thug in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style). *He played Parson Brown in Jiminy's Winter Wonderland. *He played Lampwick in SpongeBobnocchio. Portrayals: *In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Gonzo. *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Piglet. *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Little John. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons he is played by Genie. *In Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Courage. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Timothy Q. Mouse. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Tigger. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Fred (Big Hero 6). *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters he is played by Ernie. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals he is played by Pumbaa. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Snagglepuss. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Linus Van Pelt. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Sid the Sloth. *In Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by Humphrey. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons he is played by Garfield. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men he is played by Kronk. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animals he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Bartok. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Ariel. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Ryan. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Basil of Baker Street. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Flik. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Speedy Gonzales. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Jim Crow. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow. *In Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by Quasimodo. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Jose Carioca. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Jimmy Gourd. *In Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Shrek. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Marty the Zebra. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Geppetto. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by Norm. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by Rattlesnake Jake. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Timmy Turner. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Marlin. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by Tarzan. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by King Louie. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Guru Ant. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by The Cat in the Hat. Gallery: Bashful-0.jpg Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bashful.jpg|Bashful in The 7D Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Shy Characters